


Sunrise

by missmaddie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then, a body. He's naked and pale, properly dead this time. His dark skin is stretched over his bones like seran wrap, his cheeks sunken in and his ribs visable. He's starving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

The ash that was once Raphael stained his cloths. He remembers wrapping himself around Raphael, holding him still and away from the light. Magnus remembers the way the blood would spew from his mouth as he spit out God's name. 

Tears slide down the bridge of his nose. It wasn't fair. 4 years old or 400, Magnus still found himself shocked by how cruel fate could be.

He wrings the dust, the ash, the beautiful boy who bled blood and God out of his frayed expensive jeans. Oh god. 

Magnus was four hundred years old and had seen a vampire rise before. That didn't make what he was about to do any more pleasant. Raphael was stiff in arms, properly dead. 

Raphael didn't deserve this. Any of this. He wonders if, in death, Raphael found peace. God. His mother. Whatever he considered his salvation. 

He remembers his own seemingly impending demise. How he'd realized how precious life was, and how he'd give anything for more time. And he makes a decision. He calls Jace. 

Magic, Science, Magnus didn't really see a difference. Done correctly, they both warranted results. He mixes the ash with Unicorn tears (to eat away Edom's earth) and Nephilim sweat. Bits of heaven. He adds his own blood and grave dirt. 

He makes a pentagram, pausing only to create a skylight. He'd need full moonlight. The light shines on the ash and dies. It gives in to the black smoke errupting from the ash.

Then, a body. He's naked and pale, properly dead this time. His dark skin is stretched over his bones like seran wrap, his cheeks sunken in and his ribs visable. He's starving.

He pulls Raphael's lips back and peers into Raphael's mouth. Perfect. He still had his fangs. Magnus uses the closest one like a blade, cutting at his wrist. 

His blood slides into Raphael's mouth and he tilts the boy's head up. No point killing him after all this work to bring him back. 

He leans the boy back again, making sure the blood slips down his throat.

The grave is shallow and easy enough to dig. He knows, as he wipes at the sweat, that he could dig the grave with magic. But he doesn't. It feels to impersonal. 

He lays Raphael's body in the grave and starts placing the dirt back. Fledgling birth is never long, so he snaps and the bag of blood from his loft drops into his arms. 

The scratching is low at first, the slight sound of dirt being shoved away. It speeds up, and then he can hear the wailing. Magnus readies the bag. 

Raphael collides into his chest, knocking him over. He feels roots and hard grass under his back. He throws the blood into nearby grass, sighing with relief as the once again fledgling chases it down.

Magnus grins. The boy king has risen. 

Raphael calms after the blood is gone. There are traces of it on his face and hands.

Magnus heaves himself up and walks over to Raphael, who's laying, eagle spread by the bag of blood, sated. Vaguely, he reminds himself to send Jace a thank you note. 

"Bane?" He croaks, eyelids fluttering open. 

"Welcome back to the land of the living, hermano." 

Magnus helps him up. They walk the expanse of the graveyard. 

"We have to leave." Raphael says, suddenly.

"What?" 

"The sun's going to rise soon. I assume you didn't resurrect me to turn me into ash?"

"Maybe I wanted the pleasure." 

"Finally bored with your parties?"

"You don't have to worry about the sun anymore."

"Let me guess. You're actually trying to kill me." He says, flatly. 

"I forgot you can't take a joke. I guess we do romanticize the dead."

"Bane, as funny as this is, the sun."  
"You'll be fine. Sunlight won't ever hurt you again. I made you a daylighter."

"You're nephilim gave up blood for me?" He shook his head. "What lie did you tell them?"

"I told them the truth. You didn't deserve to die in their war. Come on. We have somewhere to be before sunrise."

"I though I didn't have to worry about that."

"I'm trying to do something nice." 

"I remember your mother. Before she saw you again, she talked of nothing but you. she'd hold her cross and talk about sunrises and coffee and holding your hand." 

He guestures for Raphael to sit. The flowers by the grave are fresh. Lilies, dozens of them. 

Raphael stumbles down and places his hand on the grave, over the name. Lourdes. 

The starlight shines in his eyes, illuminating them. The smell of goat blood from the first ritual is strong. 

Magnus crouches down beside him, hoping his concern doesn't show. He knows Raphael wouldn't want that.

He keeps his tone neutral. "Are you alright?" 

For a moment, Raphael is silent.

Raphael sighs, "Do you believe in fate, Bane?"

Magnus frowns. Fate was tricky. He thought of Alec and screaming at Mayrse about her doubtless repellent brat. He thinks of Jem and Heavenly Fire, of Jessamine and Sebastian's attack on the London Institute. But most of all, he thinks about the answer Raphael needs to hear. The truth. Or, at least Magnus' truth.

"Fate is tricky. I've lived four hundred years and I'm no closer to figuring it out then a younger man. Or a mortal one." 

"I miss my mother." It's strange to see him so vulnerable. 

"Do you believe in Fate?" Magnus asks back and he wonders If he did Raphael a great disservice by bringing him back. 

Raphael sighs. It isn't the sigh of a child, but a man. Magnus can see the exhaustion in the slope of his shoulders and corner of his eyes. 

The sunlight plays off him, seeping into his skin and Magnus sees his cheeks are wet.

He decides to Raphael another favor anotices Raphael's cheekbones, his dark eyes and angel face instead of his tears. 

The sun light baths him and Magnus almost gasps. Neither death nor damnation had spoiled him.

"Death was not like being a vampire. It wasn't...Death is complicated." Raphael takes a breath. "Do you ever want to die?" He asks.

Magnus shakes his head. He remembered his father, smiling tightly and his eyes alight at the idea of ending Magnus' immortality. If he had ever been on the fence, he had chosen right then. Given a choice, he'd always want to live.

Raphael stares at him, his dark eyes softer then they'd ever been.  
"I didn't. After you saved me the first time, it got easier. Dealing with my curse." He laughs. "And then I died." 

"Are you glad to be back?" Magnus asks, tentative. 

"I am glad for my clan. I get to watch over them. I'm glad to be known as the only vampire to cheat death twice. I am glad to see the sunrise, to feel it. To see my mother's grave at her favourite time. To know I was wrong." 

"Wrong?" Raphael Santiago didn't seem like he would relish in being proved wrong. Accept and admit, yes. But not relish. 

"Yes. I thought I was damned."

"Thought?"

"I am my mother's son and the Lord's. I know this now."


End file.
